Vamos de la Mano
by UchihaDiana
Summary: SPOILER Manga 335. Viñeta. "–Juvia… de verdad no podría… soportar que Gray-sama muera/ –Juvia… –murmuró atónito." Dentro del campo de batalla, una confesión silenciosa de Gray y un momento especial para Juvia. ¡Gray/Juvia! Reviews Please!


¡Yaaay! ¡Éste es mi primer Gruvia en forma! x3

Awww, pues qué les diré(?)

Desde que Mashima Troll "mató" a Gray dije: "¡Oh, por Deus! Tengo que escribir". Y sí tenía una idea pero no le supe dar forma. Y entonces pasó la semana y salió el siguiente capítulo. Y tal cual Juvia me puse a fantasear y *cha chan* Idea nueva en proceso.

Y pues aquí está, awww, espero que les guste. Porque a mí sí me encantó escribirlo. *w*

**Aclaraciones:** Fairy Tail ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Contacto: **Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)

¡Ahh, porfis! Reviews Please! x3

* * *

**~Vamos de la Mano~**

En alguna parte de Crocus –la capital de Fiore–, Gray saltó encima de Juvia y de Meredy salvándolas del láser de uno de los pequeños dragones que Mothergrea había liberado por toda la ciudad.

Rápidamente Lyon se volteó a donde los tres habían caído, regañando a las dos mujeres por su falta de atención, aunque sólo escuchando las disculpas de una avergonzada Meredy. Juvia en cambio tonteaba feliz porque su amado la había salvado y de paso la había tocado de su "parte trasera".

Pero de la nada una visión asaltó la mente de los cuatro magos cortándoles el momento, asustándolos y haciéndolos tambalear. En la visión… Gray era mutilado por varios láseres.

–¿Qué diablos…? –balbuceó él– ¡Acabo de ver mi propia muerte!

–Juvia… también… –murmuró la peliazul con lágrimas.

La maga de Crime Sorcière se volteó señalando un escondrijo del cual, tal y como la visión que habían tenido, un dragón apareció preparando su láser para disparar. Inmediatamente los dos magos congelaron el lugar imposibilitando a un montón de dragones que habían salido detrás del otro.

–¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando?! –gritó un muy confundido Lyon.

–Alguien nos alertó… –respondió Gray pensativo.

Casi de inmediato a su mente llegó el rostro de Ultear, la hija de su Maestra Ur. Claro, era más que obvio. ¿Quién más sino era ella poseía magia del tiempo? Seguramente nadie, por algo el Arc of Time era una de las Lost Magic.

Pero algo no andaba bien… lo podía sentir muy dentro del pecho. Era un mal presentimiento.

Llevó la mirada hasta donde la pelirosa examinaba a una temblorosa Juvia, ¿por qué ella había estado sola? Si Ultear era como Ur seguramente no la habría dejado a no ser que tuviera algo importante qué hacer, algo peligroso, algo en lo que seguramente Meredy no estaría de acuerdo…

Gray meneó la cabeza intentando apartar los peores pensamientos, para después volverse a Lyon que parecía pensar lo mismo. Ambos se miraron con complicidad asintiendo un par de veces.

–Tenemos que irnos –habló el mago de Lamia–. Éste lugar se ha vuelto más peligroso –enfatizó.

–Yo también me voy –respondió la maga más joven–. Tengo que encontrar a Ul.

–No debes, Meredy –la interrumpió Juvia con voz preocupada–. Es peligroso que andes tú sola.

–Pero…

–Juvia tiene razón, es peligroso –afirmó el albino serio–. Nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrarla.

–Umm, de acuerdo –musitó no muy convencida.

–Entonces vámonos –finalizó el pelinegro.

Lyon caminó al frente liderando al grupo mientras que Meredy caminaba cerca de él. Gray comenzó a andar detrás de ellos, notando después de un rato que Juvia se quedaba rezagada. Se volteó a verla con enojo y desconcierto a la vez, ¿por qué rayos no caminaba al paso? Si ella misma había dicho que andar solo era peligroso.

–No te estés quedando atrás –la regañó una vez regresó por ella. Los otros dos esperaban más adelante.

–Lo siento… Gray-sama –murmuró apenas–. Juvia caminará más rápido.

–¿Qué te ocurre?

–No… no es nada –intentó sonreírle.

–Vamos, tienes el rostro hecho un desastre –le insistió él. Juvia le esquivó la mirada.

–Juvia… está asustada… por la visitón que tuvo –respondió con la respiración entrecortada–. Juvia… de verdad no podría… soportar que Gray-sama muera –añadió con la voz quebrada.

–Juvia… –murmuró atónito.

Gray la miró fijamente desprendiéndole algo de cierta calidez. El rostro blanco de la mujer se había vuelto todo colorado, mezclándose también con las heridas que tenía en él; sus ojos azules estaban bañados en lágrimas y de sus labios no salían más que quejidos. De verdad, Juvia estaba asustada.

–Pe-Perdóneme… Gray-sama –balbuceó la peliazul–. Juvia no… Juvia no quería molestarlo.

Lentamente Gray rodeó con sus brazos el cuerpo de su compañera, atrapándola en un emotivo abrazo. Juvia entreabrió los ojos con sorpresa, pasando después sus brazos a la espalda de su amado, atrapándolo también. Más adelante Lyon miró hacia otro lado igual que Meredy, los dos algo apenados.

–No voy a morir –le aseguró él separándola un poco–. Definitivamente no voy a morir.

Juvia movió la cabeza asintiéndole convencida. Él le sonrió enternecido, limpiándole como pudo el rastro de lágrimas que había quedado en su rostro.

–Vámonos ya.

–Sí.

Gray tomó suavemente la mano de Juvia apretándola con un poco más de confianza después. La miró de reojo algo indeciso en lo que caminaban hacia los otros dos. Finalmente relamió sus labios algo nervioso mientras preparaba su garganta para hablar.

–Después hay algo que quiero decirte, Juvia.

Por un momento pensó que después de la batalla Erza estaría orgullosa de él.

Juvia lo miró atentamente sonrojándose con sutileza, le sonrió cálidamente para después devolver su mirada al frente. En ésos momentos no debía fantasear, debía estar alerta a cualquier ataque.

Y de mientras sólo disfrutar que iban de la mano.


End file.
